Take care of yourself
by MarsPhany
Summary: Sam's pride is too big. THAT big, that she won't accept Danny's jacket, leading her to catching a cold and Danny willingly offering to take care of her. (Yeah this one will have another chapter or more idk)
1. Chapter 1

"I feel terrible"

"Yeah, you LOOK terrible."

He felt eyes burning the back of his skull as he turned around grinning smugly at the girl sitting behind him.

"You're not helping." She snapped back, glaring at him.

He chuckled and leaned his elbow on her table, looking at her mischievously. Completely ignoring the teacher in front of the class. "Sammy-kins, why are you sick again?" He asked smirking. She huffed and turned her head away from him, refusing to answer. "Oh now I remember. You wouldn't listen to me last night when I told you to wear a jacket or when I offered to lend you my jacker." He said smugly, grinning at her. "Oh shut up." She retorted, rolling her eyes. "Although, you do know you should take care of yourself don't you?" She could actually sense the concern in his voice. aaand now he was doing the cute titling thing with his head... Fuck.

"Yes mom I do know." She faked annoyance.

"Then why didn't you took my jacket? I mean look at you now."

The blacked haired male said pointing at her and pinching her already red nose.

She glared at the offending digit and swatted his hand away playfully. Although hard enough to make a point.

"Yeah yeah."

"Well then Sam." He stated in a sly tone, inching closer to her face until he was close enough to make her blush. As he usually did when he played that part. "You should know that I'll have to take care of you, if you don't start taking care of yourself." Her heart was throbbing in her ears and her cheeks felt awfully hot. "And that won't be a bother." He took a strand of her hair between his index finger and thumb, twirling it around. "Not on the least."

He smiled and pecked her cheek whole heartedly while also managing to tint his own cheeks. Her breathing went back to normal and she touched the spot were Danny had kissed her in.

And she remained silent for the entire class.. Or what was left of it anyway.

Tucker let out a frustrated sigh as he murmured to himself "fucking get together already." As he doodled 'DxS' all over his note book.


	2. Chapter 2

He was right.  
After all.  
She had gotten sick.  
And it had been because she hadn't accepted his fucking jacket two nights ago.  
How annoying.

She groaned and turned around in her bed, an extremely annoyed expression on her face.  
She was a mess. But her room was even worse.

Used tissues laid everywhere, on the mattress, under the bed, on the floor, empty bags of chips and snacks invaded the night stand, and remedies were all over the floor.  
She wasn't usually THIS untidy, she was very organized eventually, and her messes weren't THAT bad.

Except this time.

She was getting light headed, and it wasn't because of her sickness, but because of the smell. She gave an exasperated sigh and shoved the comforter aside, stepping out of bed she tied the robe around her waist tighter and cleaned the mess she had created.  
Once everything was on the trash, she decided she could use a long, warm and relaxing bath.

It was around 8:30 when she got out of the wet paradise called shower.  
She could see the sky from the open windows of her balcony. The night was a beautiful dark shade of blue, and the stars and moon shined brightly, it gave her peace.

Sam changed into her pjs, a black loose shirt and black night shorts.  
Even though the night was a bit windy, she came out to the balcony.

Before she could get there though, she was pulled back inside her room, the lights turned off and the doors to her balcony closed aggressively.

She gasped loudly when she felt arms around her waist, looking down she saw nothing and she though a ghost had broken into her dorm.  
She grabbed the Fenton wrist ray that was sitting on the night stand, and pointed at every direction backing away slowly.

A cold chill ran through her spine as she felt the temperature drop. The black haired 17 year old female could've sworn she saw something moving in the darkness.

Something grabbed the Fenton wrist ray and yanked it off.  
She shrieked and moved back, clutching her hand to her chest.

Sam then heard a chuckle and glowing green eyes appeared in front of her, materializing along with snow white hair, and a black jumpsuit.

"Danny what the hell."she whispered almost breathlessly, having it being more of a statement than a question.

His very presence froze the place, the darkness of her room intensified the atmosphere and the ghostly glow emitting from his skin was the only thing that allowed her to see where she was standing.  
Even though she had been friends with him for a very long period of time, and she was long used to him being half ghost, something about that precise moment was off.  
She felt nervous when she looked at him, the aura around him made him look like an other worldly creature- which he was, but there was something more. His eyes had something akin to mischief or something she could quite place her finger on, although she could tell it was something she hadn't seen before.  
He floated close to her until he was inches away from her and finally spoke.  
"You are cold."  
She stood there staring at him and tried to speak but found her tongue tangled. He grabbed her hands and guided her towards her bed, tucking her under the comforter. Then he slide in as well, surprising her.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Sam is there something wrong? You seem kinda off."

They had done it before, sleeping together. NOT in that way but just sleep. So he thought it was weird that she was getting nervous over it.

"N-no it's just... I don't know."  
She gave a nervous laugh and turned on the bed, making him face her back.  
He sighed and laid next to her. Feeling her slightly shivering, he decided to turn back human. A flash of white illuminated the room, while Sam tugged the sheets closer to her.

Her eyes widened and she started blushing furiously the moment she felt his arm snaking around her waist. Her heart was racing and she feared he would hear it.

From her place under his chin and against his chest she spoke trying to make an idea of what the hell was going through his mind.  
"what exactly are you doing?"  
He opened one of his eyes non interestedly. "Warming a cold friend in need for heat or she would freeze to death and I wouldn't want that. Besides I wasn't going to let you get away with your pride high but a very sick state of health this time."

They both knew that the sheets would eventually warm her up, and he was just using that as an excuse.

He pulled her closer to him if it was even possible, and whispered in her ear "Goodnight sammy-kins"  
She could feel that smirk and she wanted more than anything at the time to stop blushing, but the situation wasn't on her favor.  
She huffed annoyed, and force herself to stop being so submissive and embarrassed. SHE WAS SAMANTHA MANSON FOR GOD'S SAKE. She wasn't one to get embarrassed or shy about ANYTHING, and yet here she was BLUSHING because of HIM.  
THIS HAD TO END, SHE WAS GOING TO TURN THE TABLE-  
"Dream about me shirtless."  
And that waaaaaas until he said those words. 


End file.
